The present invention broadly relates to gas masks or respirators. More particularly, my present invention relates to Emergency Respirator devices. The field of the invention includes art classified in U.S. Class 128, subclass 202.27 or 206.17.
The prior art is replete with gas and smoke masks. Some are intended for military purposes while others are intended for more conventional uses.
Muntz U.S. Pat. No. 703,984 issued Jul. 1, 1902, discloses a respirator. This device includes a hood and a box type respirator with a mouth piece secured to the hood. Schwart U.S. Pat. No. 1,320,935 discloses a gas mask apparently intended for military use. This mask covers the entire face and has a canister attached below the mouth and nose area. Wood U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,286 issued Jan. 12, 1954, discloses a transparent face mask that has a filtering canister disposed in its base. The mask is strapped onto the head by a series of three straps. U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,150 issued to Miller Aug. 24, 1965, discloses a filter attachment for use with a conventional firefighter smoke mask. Bickford U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,068 discloses a self contained emergency breathing apparatus that employs an oxygen generator hook to a hood by a hose. Furthermore, this invention employs a rebreathing system disposed within the hood. U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,270 issued to Dolbe Jul. 4, 1978, discloses a smoke mask with a transparent face shield and an isolated air tight filtration system disposed over the mouth. Tanka U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,472 discloses a smoke mask that covers the mouth and nose, having an attached, pleated bellows. Melbe U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,196 issued Jan. 21, 1986, discloses a disposable smoke mask and apparatus. This patent speaks to a canister containing gas under pressure intended to be hooked to a mask by a hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,334 issued to Bellm Jul. 18, 1989, discloses a mask for allowing application of gases through the nose and mouth. This is a ventilated nose and mouth mask having a plastic non-elastic adjustable strap.
Michael U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,361 issued June 19, 1990, discloses a respirator of a half mask type with chemical and mechanical cartridges for use therewith. Furthermore, it discloses a lock and seal structure for the housings of the respirator.
Most pertinent to the present disclosure is Haber U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,342 issued Dec. 27, 1988. Haber discloses a mask-hood system for supplying a person with clean air or oxygen during an emergency. It is primarily intended for use by airline passengers and employs a valve system to be hooked to an oxygen source. However, the mask may be removed from the oxygen supply leaving the user with a charcoal cartridge filter system. This portion is intended to be used by the passenger during an attempt to escape a smoke filled aircraft.
The prior art discloses a plethora of masks suitable for use by professionals or during an emergency in a controlled environment such as an airliner. But, an inexpensive respirator for in-home or institutional use is unavailable. Today's safety conscience home employs devices such as smoke detectors, burglar alarms, and medical alert systems. An Emergency Respirator that could easily be stored would find a place in these homes. For example, a respirator for each occupant could be stored in the appropriate bedroom, ready for immediate use during a fire.
Institutions, such as nursing homes, are often under staffed and constructed in such a manner that residents must traverse a great length of hallway to exit. These two factors prove for disaster during a fire. The few staff members available must escort elderly and physically impaired resident down lengthy smoke filled hallways. If convenient inhalation respirators were available the more mobile residents could take advantage of them to exit thereby freeing the staff to aid those less mobile.
However, the budgetary constraints as well as the space constraints imposed on the typical nursing home would necessarily prevent the institution from purchasing conventional gas masks for each resident. Yet, most would find a way to acquire lowcost respirators.
Such a device would necessarily be small and unobtrusive as well as being relatively inexpensive and of a somewhat disposable nature. Importantly, suitable respirators should be user serviceable, and should readily facilitate user maintenance and filter replacement. Primarily such a device must be quickly deployable and easy to use. While such a respirator may not be elaborate, dependability and straightforward structure would be its hallmark.